jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Adventure Battle Card
|artist = Hirohiko Araki |platform = Trading Card Game |release = Mar 9, 2007 Jul 20, 2007 Nov 9, 2007 Feb 14, 2008 Mar 27, 2008 Jul 10, 2008 Nov 29, 2008 Mar 14, 2009 Jun 13, 2009 |media = |website = Official Site }} otherwise known as was a series of collectible cards from . The first series was released in March 2007.Official Site There are a total of eight series, with each set containing approximately 100 cards. An additional set with cards designed by Hirohiko Araki was also released. There are five different type of cards: Hero card, Character card, Stand card, Event card, and Stage card. Rules & Information Gameplay List of Cards Series 1= J-001.jpg|Jonathan Joestar J-002.jpg|Dio Brando J-003.jpg|Joseph Joestar J-004.jpg|Kars J-005.jpg|Jotaro Kujo J-006.jpg|Jonathan Joestar J-007.jpg|Ripple Warrior Jonathan J-008.jpg|Young Jonathan J-009.jpg|William A. Zeppeli J-010.jpg|Jonathan & Zeppeli J-011.jpg|Robert E. O. Speedwagon J-012.jpg|Erina Pendleton J-013.jpg|Danny J-014.jpg|Tonpetty J-015.jpg|Dire J-016.jpg|Straizo J-017.jpg|Joseph Joestar J-018.jpg|Joseph's Clackers J-019.jpg|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli J-020.jpg|Joseph & Caesar J-021.jpg|Elizabeth Joestar J-022.jpg|Ripple Warrior Lisa Lisa J-023.jpg|Old Speedwagon J-024.jpg|Grandma Erina J-025.jpg|Rudol von Stroheim J-026.jpg|Cyborg Stroheim J-027.jpg|Messina J-028.jpg|Loggins J-029.jpg|Suzi Q J-030.jpg|Smokey J-031.jpg|Jotaro Kujo J-032.jpg|Jotaro's Time Stop J-033.jpg|Mr. Joseph Joestar J-034.jpg|Jotaro & Joseph J-035.jpg|Noriaki Kakyoin J-036.jpg|Kakyoin's Wisdom J-037.jpg|Jean Pierre Polnareff J-038.jpg|Polnareff's Anger J-039.jpg|Muhammad Avdol J-040.jpg|Iggy J-041.jpg|Dio Brando J-042.jpg|Vampire DIO J-043.jpg|Young Dio J-044.jpg|DIO's Head J-045.jpg|Wang Chan J-046.jpg|Jack the Ripper J-047.jpg|Dark Knight Bruford J-048.jpg|Tarkus J-049.jpg|Undead Doobie J-050.jpg|Page J-051.jpg|Jones J-052.jpg|Plant J-053.jpg|Bornnam J-054.jpg|Zombie Town Citizen J-055.jpg|Zombie Criminal J-056.jpg|Zombie Warriors J-057.jpg|Straizo's Darkness J-058.jpg|Donovan J-059.jpg|Wired Beck J-060.jpg|Santana J-061.jpg|Santana's Return J-062.jpg|Wamuu J-063.jpg|Wamuu's Wind J-064.jpg|Esidisi J-065.jpg|Esidisi's Flames J-066.jpg|Kars J-067.jpg|Kars the Ultimate Lifeform J-091.jpg|Jonathan Joestar J-092.jpg|Dio Brando J-068.jpg|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!!! J-069.jpg|Another Ripple! J-070.jpg|Scarlet Overdrive! J-071.jpg|Zoom Punch! J-072.jpg|The Stone Mask J-073.jpg|"Do you remember how many loafs of bread you've eaten in your life?" J-074.jpg|The Red Stone of Aja J-075.jpg|Wedding Rings of Death J-076.jpg|"And time goes on" J-077.jpg|"I… I played another little trick on youu!" J-078.jpg|Blood vessel needle attack! J-079.jpg|Star Platinum J-080.jpg|Hermit Purple J-081.jpg|Hierophant Green J-082.jpg|Silver Chariot J-083.jpg|Magician's Red J-084.jpg|The Fool J-085.jpg|Joestar Mansion J-086.jpg|City of Corpses J-087.jpg|Air Supplena Island J-088.jpg|Windknight's Lot J-089.jpg|Room of Dragon Decapitation J-090.jpg|Skeleton Heel Stone J-093.jpg|Mexico Test Site J-094.jpg|Atlantic Ocean |-| Series 2= J-095 1.jpg|Jotaro Kujo J-096 1.jpg|DIO J-097 1.jpg|William A. Zeppeli J-098 1.jpg|Wamuu J-099 1.jpg|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli J-100 1.jpg|Jean Pierre Polnareff J-101 1.jpg|Josuke Higashikata J-102 1.jpg|Jonathan's Resilliant Heart J-103 1.jpg|Jonathan & Speed Wagon J-104 1.jpg|Young Zeppeli J-105 1.jpg|Speedwagon in the City of Corpses J-106 1.jpg|Jonathan & Erina J-107 1.jpg|George Joestar I J-108 1.jpg|Ripple Warrior Dire J-109 1.jpg|Joseph's Machine Gun J-110 1.jpg|Ripple Warrior Joseph J-111 1.jpg|Caesar's Style J-112 1.jpg|Mario Zeppeli J-113 1.jpg|Lisa Lisa J-114 1.jpg|Major Stroheim J-115 1.jpg|Jotaro's Seriousness J-116 1.jpg|Kakyoin's Passion J-117 1.jpg|Polnareff's Vengeance J-118 1.jpg|Kakyoin & Polnareff J-119 1.jpg|Joseph Joestar J-120 1.jpg|Avdol's Return J-121 1.jpg|Joseph & Avdol J-122 1.jpg|Iggy's Assistance J-123 1.jpg|Holy Kujo J-124 1.jpg|Josuke Higashikata J-125 1.jpg|Koichi Hirose J-126 1.jpg|Okuyasu Nijimura J-127 1.jpg|Dio the Emperor of Darkness J-128 1.jpg|Dio's Return J-129 1.jpg|Dario Brando J-130 1.jpg|Aztec Chief J-131 1.jpg|Zombie Man-Dog Hybrid J-132 1.jpg|Bruford & Tarukus J-133 1.jpg|Vampire Horses J-134 1.jpg|Test Subject J-135 1.jpg|Vampiric Followers J-136 1.jpg|Gray Fly J-137 1.jpg|Captain Tennille J-138 1.jpg|Rubber Soul J-139 1.jpg|Fake Kakyoin J-140 1.jpg|J. Geil J-141 1.jpg|J. Geil's Smirk J-142 1.jpg|Hol Horse J-143 1.jpg|Hol Horse Demonstrates his Team-Work J-144 1.jpg|J. Geil & Hol Horse J-145 1.jpg|Devo the Cursed J-146 1.jpg|Forever J-147 1.jpg|Nena J-148 1.jpg|Enya the Hag J-149 1.jpg|ZZ J-150 1.jpg|Santana's Slumber J-151 1.jpg|Santana of Mexico J-152 1.jpg|Wamuu's Clothed Wind J-153 1.jpg|Wamuu's Horn J-154 1.jpg|Esidisi's Sudden Tears J-155 1.jpg|Esidisi's Tenacity J-156 1.jpg|Kars J-157 1.jpg|Kars' Ruthlessness J-158 1.jpg|Kars' Trickery J-159 1.jpg|Turquoise Blue Overdrive!!! J-160 1.jpg|"Your first wasn’t JoJo! It was me, Dio!" J-161 1.jpg|MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAA! J-162 1.jpg|ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! J-163 1.jpg|*Memitaa* J-164 1.jpg|"Knock, Knock... Anyone in there?" J-165 1.jpg|Stone Mask & The Red Stone of Asia J-166 1.jpg|"Kars eventually stopped thinking." J-167 1.jpg|"Did you just say Ripple Overdrive!!" J-168 1.jpg|"Give me money!" J-169 1.jpg|"That's not the right line for this situation." J-170 1.jpg|Flesh Bud J-171 1.jpg|Star Platinum J-172 1.jpg|Hermit Purple J-173 1.jpg|The Fool J-174 1.jpg|Tower of Gray J-175 1.jpg|Ebony Devil J-176 1.jpg|Yellow Temperance J-177 1.jpg|Dark Blue Moon J-178 1.jpg|Hanged Man J-179 1.jpg|Emperor J-180 1.jpg|Empress J-181 1.jpg|Justice J-182 1.jpg|Wheel of Fortune J-183 1.jpg|The World J-184 1.jpg|Crazy Diamond J-185 1.jpg|New York J-186 1.jpg|Prison Cell J-187 1.jpg|Tiger Balm Garden J-188 1.jpg|South China Sea J-189 1.jpg|Singapore J-190 1.jpg|Kolkata J-191 1.jpg|The Sacred City of Benares J-192 1.jpg|Swiss Mountain Retreat J-193 1.jpg|Strength |-| Series 3= J-194.png|DIO J-195.png|Noriaki Kakyoin J-196.png|Muhammad Avdol J-197.png|Iggy J-198.png|Hol Horse J-199.png|Yoshikage Kira J-200.png|Jonathan & Dio J-201.png|Noble Zeppeli J-202.png|Poco J-203.png|Joseph Joestar J-204.png|Old Speedwagon J-205.png|Old Straizo J-206.png|Bruto J-207.png|Jotaro Kujo J-208.png|Kakyoin's Return J-209.png|Young Polnareff J-210.png|Runaway Girl J-211.png|Speedwagon Foundation Members J-212.png|Josuke Higashikata J-213.png|Josuke's Determination J-214.png|Koichi Hirose J-215.png|Hostile Koichi J-216.png|Okuyasu Nijimura J-217.png|Okuyasu's Confusion J-218.png|Rohan the Manga Artist J-219.png|Rohan Kishibe J-220.png|Yukako Yamagishi J-221.png|Tonio Trussardi J-222.png|Reimi Sugimoto J-223.png|Tomoko Higashikata J-224.png|Tamami Kobayashi J-225.png|DIO of London J-226.png|Dio Brando J-227.png|Tennille Underwater J-228.png|Devo J-229.png|Hol Horse's Prediction J-230.png|Forever's Heavy Breathing J-231.png|Enya's Revenge J-232.png|Steely Dan J-233.png|Arabia Fats J-234.png|Mannish Boy J-235.png|Cameo J-236.png|Fake Avdol J-237.png|Sherry J-238.png|Midler J-239.png|N'Doul J-240.png|Oingo J-241.png|Boingo J-242.png|Oingo & Boingo J-243.png|Chaka J-244.png|Khan J-245.png|Mariah J-246.png|Alessi J-247.png|Daniel J. D'Arby J-248.png|Telence T. D'Arby J-249.png|Pet Shop J-250.png|Keicho Nijimura J-251.png|Toshikazu Hazamada J-252.png|Anjuro Katagiri J-253.png|Yoshikage Kira J-254.png|Goddess Statue J-255.png|Life Magnetism Overdrive!!! J-256.png|"I won! Part 3 is over!" J-257.png|Qtaro Kujo J-258.png|Flesh Buds Spawn J-259.png|"BABY STAND" J-260.png|"I'll wager my Soul!" J-261.png|YES! YES! YES! J-262.png|"Are you going to do the 'ORA ORA' thing?" J-263.png|"Take this, Road Roller!" J-264.png|Bow and Arrow J-265.png|"Delicious!" J-266.png|Silver Chariot J-267.png|Hierophant Green J-268.png|Magician’s Red J-269.png|Crazy Diamond J-270.png|Echoes ACT1 J-271.png|The Hand J-272.png|Heaven's Door J-273.png|Love Deluxe J-274.png|The Lock J-275.png|Lovers J-276.png|Sun J-277.png|Judgement J-278.png|High Priestess J-279.png|Geb J-280.png|Khnum J-281.png|Tohth J-282.png|Anubis J-283.png|Bastet J-284.png|Sethan J-285.png|Osiris J-286.png|Atum J-287.png|Horus J-288.png|Bad Company J-289.png|Surface J-290.png|Aqua Necklace J-291.png|Karachi J-292.png|Death 13 J-293.png|Red Sea J-294.png|DIO’s Mansion J-295.png|Morioh: Boing-Boing Cape J-296.png|Morioh: Anjuro Rock J-297.png|Morioh: Trattoria Trussardi Italian Restaurant |-| Series 4= J-329.png|Josuke Higashikata J-330.png|Yoshikage Kira J-331.png|Koichi Hirose J-332.png|Rohan Kishibe J-333.png|Daniel J. D'Arby J-334.png|Akira Otoishi J-335.png|Poco's Older Sister J-336.png|Joseph Joestar J-337.png|George Joestar II J-338.png|Female Reporter J-339.png|Jotaro Kujo J-340.png|Jotaro heads to Egypt J-341.png|Young Jotaro J-342.png|Polnareff & Iggy J-343.png|Suzi Q Joestar J-344.png|Roses J-345.png|Cairo Informant J-346.png|Josuke VS Kosaku Kawajiri J-347.png|Josuke Higashikata J-348.png|Pissed-off Josuke J-349.png|Koichi Hirose J-350.png|Okuyasu Nijimura J-351.png|Rohan Kishibe J-352.png|Yukako Yamagishi J-353.png|Reimi Sugimoto J-354.png|Tamami the Debt Collector J-355.png|Tonio the Chef J-356.png|Hazamada the Manga Enthusiast J-357.png|Shigekiyo Yangu J-358.png|Shigechi's Greed J-359.png|Mikitaka Hazekura J-360.png|The Young Man in the Snow J-361.png|Aya Tsuji J-362.png|Jotaro Kujo J-363.png|Old Joseph J-364.png|Shizuka Joestar J-365.png|Ryohei Higashikata J-366.png|Koichi's Mother J-367.png|DIO J-368.png|Zeppeli's Father J-369.png|Fake Jotaro J-370.png|Hol Horse & Boingo J-371.png|D'Arby the Gambler J-372.png|D'Arby the Player J-373.png|Foulmouthed Mariah J-374.png|Alessi's "Sethan" J-375.png|Pet Shop's Ice J-376.png|Kenny G. J-377.png|Senator Wilson Phillips J-378.png|Keicho Nijimura J-379.png|The Nijimura Brother's Father J-380.png|Bug-Eaten's Imposter J-381.png|Bug-Eaten J-382.png|Akira Otoishi J-383.png|Ken Oyanagi J-384.png|Toyohiro Kanedaichi J-385.png|Angelo's Revenge J-386.png|Yoshihiro Kira J-387.png|Yoshikage Kira J-388.png|Kosaku Kawajiri J-389.png|Ripple Hair Attack J-390.png|"OH MY GOD!" J-391.png|"The air pressure will catapult me!" J-392.png|F-Mega J-393.png|Homerun J-394.png|"It wasn't hypnosis or super speed..." J-395.png|"No worries... Polnareff." J-396.png|"It's inevitable, like burping after drinking a cola." J-397.png|"Five seconds left!" J-398.png|"It took me a whole night to knit this sweater." J-399.png|Right-Hand Style J-400.png|Backtrack J-401.png|Star Platinum: The World J-402.png|Crazy Diamond J-403.png|Echoes ACT2 J-404.png|The Hand J-405.png|Pearl Jam J-406.png|Harvest J-407.png|Cinderella J-408.png|Earth Wind And Fire J-409.png|Achtung Baby J-410.png|Geb J-411.png|Osiris J-412.png|Atum J-413.png|Horus J-414.png|Anubis J-415.png|Tenore Sax J-416.png|Bad Company J-417.png|Ratt J-418.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper J-419.png|Boy II Man J-420.png|Atom Heart Father J-421.png|Killer Queen J-422.png|Luxor J-423.png|Cairo J-424.png|Super Fly J-425.png|Morioh: Coastal Villa J-426.png|Morioh: Harbor J-427.png|Morioh: Rohan's House |-| Series 5= J-428.jpg|The Joestar Family Bloodline J-429.jpg|The Joestar Family Blood Relatives J-430.jpg|Robert E. O. Speedwagon J-431.jpg|Elizabeth Joestar J-432.jpg|Vanilla Ice J-433.jpg|Kosaku Kawajiri J-434.jpg|Jonathan Joestar J-435.jpg|Jonathan the Boxer J-436.jpg|Will Anthonio Zeppeli J-437.jpg|Robert E. O. Speedwagon J-438.jpg|Erina Pendleton J-439.jpg|Joseph & Suzi Q J-440.jpg|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli J-441.jpg|Rudol von Stroheim J-442.jpg|Jotaro Kujo J-443.jpg|Jotaro in his Cell J-444.jpg|Joseph's Soul J-445.jpg|Noriaki Kakyoin J-446.jpg|Jean Pierre Polnareff J-447.jpg|Avdol & Iggy's Soul J-448.jpg|Speedwagon Foundation Member J-449.jpg|Holy Kujo J-450.jpg|Jumping Josuke J-451.jpg|Josuke & Okuyasu J-452.jpg|Koichi & Yukako J-453.jpg|Turning Koichi's Page J-454.jpg|Rohan Kishibe J-455.jpg|Yukako's Radiance J-456.jpg|Angry Tonio J-457.jpg|Shigechi's Soul J-458.jpg|Mysterious Mikitaka J-459.jpg|Hayato Kawajiri J-460.jpg|Tomoko Higashikata J-461.jpg|Budougaoka Bank Clerk J-462.jpg|Centipede Shoes Store Owner J-463.jpg|Crying Tamami J-464.jpg|Kars J-465.jpg|Dio the Boxer J-466.jpg|Approaching DIO J-467.jpg|J. Geil J-468.jpg|Hol Horse J-469.jpg|Mannish Boy J-470.jpg|Telence T. D'Arby J-471.jpg|Nukesaku J-472.jpg|Vanilla Ice J-473.jpg|Vanilla Ice of the Shadows J-474.jpg|Ken's Incredible Luck J-475.jpg|Otoishi the Guitarist J-476.jpg|Yuya Fungami J-477.jpg|Yuya Fungami (Hospitalized) J-478.jpg|Akemi, Yoshie and Reiko J-479.jpg|Terunosuke Miyamoto J-480.jpg|Enigma Boy J-481.jpg|Masazo Kinoto J-482.jpg|"Masazo Kinoto Cannot Show His Back" J-483.jpg|Shinobu Kawajiri J-484.jpg|Tama J-485.jpg|Minako J-486.jpg|Mr & Mrs Kira J-487.jpg|Kosaku & Hayato Kawajiri J-488.jpg|Kira's Photo Album J-489.jpg|Yoshikage Kira J-490.jpg| |-| Series 8= J647_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_JolyneJotaro.jpg J648_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_HermesKiss.jpg J649_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Hermes.jpg J650_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_FooFightersBulletHand.jpg J652_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Weather.jpg J653_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Emporio.jpg J674_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Romeo.jpg J675_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Loccobarocco.jpg J677_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_JohngalliA.jpg J678_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_ThunderMcQueen.jpg J679_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_SportsMax.jpg J681_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_DIOPucci.jpg J688_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_Pendant.jpg J689_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_ManhattanTransfer.jpg J690_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_GooGooDolls.jpg J691_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_GreenBaby.jpg J692_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_WhiteSnake.jpg J697_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_Kiss.jpg J699_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_DiverDownI.jpg J710_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_HighwayToHell.jpg J718_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Setting_BurningDownTheHouse.jpg J745_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_JolyneCover.jpg J747_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_HermesHurt.jpg J748_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_FooGreen.jpg J749_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_JolyneFooHermes.jpg J750_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_HeavyWeather.jpg J751_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_JolyneFalling.jpg J752_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_AnasuiCover.jpg J753_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Anasui.jpg J754_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_EmporioReset.jpg J755_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_EmporioWeatherReport.jpg J756_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Jotaro.jpg J758_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_GloriaCostello.jpg J759_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_PerlaPucci.jpg J774_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_JolyneLawyer.jpg J775_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Gwess.jpg J776_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Miraschon.jpg J777_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_LangWrangler.jpg J778_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Westwood.jpg J779_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Kenzou.jpg J780_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_DandG.jpg J781_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Guccio.jpg J783_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_MiuMiu.jpg J784_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Ungalo.jpg J785_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Rykiel.jpg J786_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_SkyHigh.jpg J787_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_VersaceCrawfish.jpg J788_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_Versace.jpg J789_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_DIOBoat.jpg J790_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Character_PucciOverHeaven.jpg J794_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_WeatherReport.jpg J795_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_DIOBone.jpg J796_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_StoneFree.jpg J800_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_PlanetWaves.jpg J801_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stands_DragonsDream.jpg J803_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_HeavyWeather.jpg J807_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_StoneFree.jpg J808_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_DiverDownII.jpg J809_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_StarPlatinum.jpg J813_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_MarilynManson.jpg J814_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_LangWrangler.jpg J815_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_YoYoMa.jpg J816_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_JailhouseLock.jpg J817_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_Rikiel.jpg J818_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Item_Underworld.jpg J822_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Setting_GreenDolphin.jpg J823_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Setting_MaxSecurity.jpg J825_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Setting_NASA.jpg J826_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Setting_Emporio.jpg |-| Promo= PR-100.jpg PR-101.jpg PR-102.jpg PR-103.jpg PR-104.jpg PR-105.jpg PR-106.jpg PR-107.jpg PR-108.jpg PR-109.jpg PR-110.jpg PR-111.jpg PR-112.jpg PR-113.jpg |-| Tarot Cards= JoJo Tarot 00 - The Fool.png|The Fool JoJo Tarot 01 - The Magician.png|The Magician JoJo Tarot 02 - The High Priestess.png|The High Priestess JoJo Tarot 03 - The Empress.png|The Empress JoJo Tarot 04 - The Emperor.png|The Emperor JoJo Tarot 05 - The High Erophant.png|The Hierophant JoJo Tarot 06 - The Lover.png|The Lovers JoJo Tarot 07 - The Chariot.png|The Chariot JoJo Tarot 08 - Strength.png|Strength JoJo Tarot 09 - The Hermit.png|The Hermit JoJo Tarot 10 - Wheel of Fortune.png|Wheel of Fortune JoJo Tarot 11 - Justice.png|Justice JoJo Tarot 12 - The Hanged Man.png|The Hanged Man JoJo Tarot 13 - Death.png|Death JoJo Tarot 14 - Temperance.png|Temperance JoJo Tarot 15 - The Devil.png|The Devil JoJo Tarot 16 - The Tower.png|The Tower JoJo Tarot 18.png|The Star JoJo Tarot 18 - The Moon.png|The Moon JoJo Tarot 19 - The Sun.png|The Sun JoJo Tarot 20 - Judgement.png|Judgment JoJo Tarot 21.png|The World JoJo God 01 - Osiris.png|Osiris JoJo God 02 - Horus.png|Horus JoJo God 03 - Geb.png|Geb JoJo God 04 - Bastet.png|Bastet JoJo God 05 - Sethan.png|Sethan JoJo God 06 - Khnum.png|Khnum JoJo God 07 - Thoth.png|Tohth JoJo God 08 - Anubis.png|Anubis JoJo God 09 - Atum.png|Atum ABC Chip 1.png|Joseph Joestar ABC Chip 2.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff ABC Chip 3.png|Garie Moor ABC Chip 4.png|Stephen Moor ABC Chip 5.png|Christian Vander ABC Chip 6.png|Mrs. Moor JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation Series 1= U-001 purple.jpg|Jonathan & Joseph JotaroPart2BattleCard.png|Jotaro Kujo ShadowDIOCrusade.jpeg|DIO StarPlatinumCrusade.jpeg|Star Platinum TheWorldCrusade.jpeg|The World |-| References JoJo Crusade Official Website Site Navigation Category:Merchandise